


Ровняйся

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Abusive Parents, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Children, Gen, Leaving Home
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Вся его жизнь - сравнение





	Ровняйся

_Ровняйся._

Эту фразу как-то украдкой бросил ему отец, не сводя глаз с Веса.

Соулу тогда было от силы лет шесть; поэтому его брат тоже был ещё маленьким и хрупким. Но в глазах Соула, отца, матери и странных чёрно-белых людей, он был несомненно большим.

Где-то там, внутри - так они говорили. Говорили про талант, будущее, призвание. Говорили и с нескрываемым интересом смотрели на юного Соула, думая, что же выйдет из него. 

Ровняться на Веса - невозможно: он - выше, сильнее. Он - другой. Потому что он уже играет на скрипке в таком огромном зале перед огромной толпой и ничегошеньки не боится.

Соулу уже тошно тут просто находиться.

У Веса - странное имя, у Соула - ещё более. Он поднимает взгляд на родителей: самые что ни на есть обыкновенные: это всегда казалось ему немного ненормальным.

_Ровняйся._

Соул уже почти не верит, что это и вправду было, но это слово вкрадчивым эхом отдаётся у него в голове всё время, сколько он себя помнит. Этот голос грубый, приглушённый - отцовский. В нём нет надежды, нет веры, нет даже просьбы: только укор и уже предчувствие разочарования. Потому Соулу ничуть оно не помогает: лишь забивает и коробит.

Но преследует его всегда. В мыслях. Поступках.

Вся его жизнь - сравнение.

Соул больше не смотрит на Веса из зрительного зала, теперь он смотрит на него из-за кулис; Вес смотрит ему прямо в глаза и улыбается, поднося скрипку к лицу. Глаза его пусты - он уже слился с инструментом, но Соул чувствует поддержку. Человек, на которого все показывают пальцем, желая, чтобы кто-то ещё был очень похож на него, заведомо чувствует себя несчастным и виноватым. Соул не знает - догадывается, читает в глазах всегда молчаливого брата.

Сегодня у Соула будет первый концерт.

Он никогда бы не выбрал скрипку, потому что это не его инструмент. Слишком нежный и изящный, слишком осторожный, хрупкий... Ещё - что, скорее всего, гораздо важнее - если бы Соул выбрал скрипку, их с Весом было бы гораздо проще сравнивать. Скрипка - инструмент его брата.

Никто больше не имеет права играть на скрипке.

Вес улыбается. На секунду Соулу кажется, что насмешливо, но это не так. Наверное. Было бы проще понять, если бы насмешки Веса мерещились ему не каждую секунду.

Соул вздыхает поглубже и садится за фортепьяно. Кладёт руки на клавиши, которые кажутся тёплыми и почти согревают. Чёрно-белый успокаивает, но немного давит резкостью и педантичностью.

_Тут явно не хватает красного._

Казалось бы, теперь он свободен от сравнений, но пианино прекрасно звучит в сочетании со скрипкой. _В свой первый концерт Вес был совершенно один_ \- проносится в голове Соула отцовским голосом, с укором, и мальчик неприязненно морщится.

Это будет повторяться ещё очень долго, каждый раз, когда мать, отец, или кто-то из их знакомых после концерта будет подходить, снисходительно улыбаться и гладить его по голове. В такие моменты Соулу кажется, что он умеет читать мысли. Хотя что читать в этих пустых чёрно-белых глазах? Их мысли давно выведены кем-то чернилами на белоснежной бумаге - это их порядок, их устав.

Но не его.

Первый аккорд всегда раздаётся неприятным и слишком резким звоном в голове. Он кажется ненужным, отвратительным звуком, нарушающим блаженную тишину. Но теперь остановиться нельзя; даже если очень захочешь. Соулу не нужно помнить, как и что играть: голова отключается абсолютно, теперь можно просто наблюдать за своими руками, которые выводят чудные звуки, умело переплетаясь на клавишах. Соул бы улыбался такому "чуду", если бы тут же с содроганием не вспоминал то, благодаря чему оно свершилось.

Тишина в ту самую вечную секунду между последним аккордом и аплодисментами убивает. И гул хлопков взрывает сущность, выводит из сна, мандража, в котором он находился всё это время.Теперь Соул проснулся и может счастливо вздохнуть: кончилось. Сегодня - кончилось.

Кончился тот единственный момент, когда он почти счастлив своим навыкам.

Но тут же серая тень, мелькнувшая над головой, отвлекает внимание. Вес рядом - кланяется. Соул сглатывает, когда находит в толпе восхищённый взгляд матери, смотрящий не на него.

Эй, ровняйся.

Он отрешённо опускает крышку.

Соул думает, что сбежит туда, где не нужно ровняться и сливаться с другими людьми в единообразную серую кашу. Где люди знают ещё и другие цвета, но не помнят об этикете. Он обязательно сбежит из этого кукольного театра, порвёт все нитки, связи. Ведь важно одно: без разницы, куда он уйдёт и кем станет, главное - он выберет сам. Нужен только повод.

И одежда поярче.


End file.
